Operasi Pengintaian
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Semenjak Karma dan Nagisa membolos, kelas 3-E menjadi lebih waspada jika Karma dan Nagisa sedang berduaan. Contohnya seperti hari ini. Dimana hari yang seharusnya Karma dan Nagisa bersenang-senang malah berubah menjadi Operasi Pengintaian yang dipimpin oleh Koro-sensei... #Sequel dari fic Sick #Yaoi/BL #humorgaring,gomenasai
1. Chapter 1

~Operasi Pengintaian~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Humor dan Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back.

Summary:

Sequel dari Sick. Semenjak Karma dan Nagisa membolos, kelas 3-E menjadi lebih waspada jika Karma dan Nagisa sedang berduaan. Contohnya seperti hari ini. Dimana hari yang seharusnya Karma dan Nagisa bersenang-senang malah berubah menjadi Operasi Pengintaian yang dipimpin oleh Koro-sensei...

Kelas 3-E, SMP Kunugigaoka ...

Kelas sudah lumayan ramai. Ada yang berbincang-bincang, dan ada juga yang membahas bagaimana rencana untuk membunuh guru tercinta mereka pada pagi ini.

Bruk! Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya membuat penghuni dalam kelas tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka nista tersebut. Jika kemarin yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Akabane Karma, sekarang yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah ...

"Ohayou, Karma dan Nagisa!" Sugino menyapa dua orang yang datang sedikit terlambat hari ini. "Hm, ohayou, Sugino." Balas Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Karma yang tadinya berjalan di samping Nagisa menghampiri bangkunya yang kosong. Karma berdecik aneh. Tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya membuatnya sedikit risih.

Jiiittt―

" _Ada yang aneh di kelas hari ini ..._ " gumamnya ketika melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Nagisa pun merasa begitu. Sebagian teman-temannya menatap dirinya dan sebagian lagi menatap Karma secara bergantian. Nagisa melirik Karma, begitu juga sebaliknya. Karma yang merasa ditatapi oleh sang uke(Nagisa bukan uke-ku!)hanya mengangkat bahu.

Teng,teng,teng,teng ...

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san ..." Sang guru gurita berwarna kuning itu berdiri dengan tegap di depan kelas. "Oh,Nagisa- _kun_ dan Karma- _kun,_ bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Koro-sensei yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari yang dipanggil. "Jarang sekali sensei menyapaku dan Karma- _kun_ ..." ujar Nagisa kecil. Kayano yang berada di sampingnya tertawa kecil. "Ada apa,Kayano?" tanya Nagisa yang langsung membuat Kayano terdiam. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!" Teriaknya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai ..."

Saat jam makan siang ...

"Nee, Karma-kun, kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hari ini?" tanya Nagisa mendekati Karma. Karma hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, Nagisa-kun..." Nagisa menghela napas. Malah sekarang, dia mendapat tatapan yang lebih tajam daripada yang tadi!

"Karma-kun, jika begini terus, rasanya menakutkan ..." Nagisa bersembunyi di belakang Karma(Ngapain,coba!?) yang langsung membuat beberapa murid perempuan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Karma hanya menghela napas pendek dan menarik Nagisa ke hadapannya. "Cobalah untuk tenang dan bersikap seperti biasa saja,ok?"

"Byurrrrrr..." Bahkan Maehara yang sedang meminum jusnya itu pun berbusa melihat Karma dan Nagisa. Dengan ketetapan hati dan ketenangan jiwa, Nakamura Rio mendekati pasangan tersebut. "Hey,Nagisa. Sudah sampe mana?" bisiknya kepada Nagisa.

"Sampai maksudnya?" tanya Nagisa keheranan. "Sudah tahap di ranjang belum?" tanya Nakamura dengan senyum misteriusnya. Nagisa langsung tersentak kaget. "M-M-Ma-Maksudmu apa!?"

"Ah,tidak apa-apa,deh! Lanjut-lanjut!" Nakamura melesat kabur dari Nagisa sebelum Nagisa sempat bertanya kembali. Karma mendekati Nagisa. "Apa yang dia katakan,Nagisa- _kun_?" tanya Karma melihat Nakamura yang berada nan jauh di sana sambil cengar-cengir melihat mereka berdua.

"Sudah sampai mana? Sudah di tahap ranjang belum? Itu yang dia katakan. Kau mengerti maksudnya,Karma- _kun_?" tanya Nagisa dengan tampang wajah yang polos(Polos-polos tapi berbahaya!). Karma menatap wajah polos Nagisa sambil tersenyum tipis. _"Jadi,begitu ..."_

"Tidak ada apa-apa,Nagisa- _kun_... Mereka hanya mengidolakan kita berdua," kata Karma gantung membuat Nagisa tidak mengerti.

Selanjutnya pelajaran olahraga. Lagi-lagi saat Karma dan Nagisa berdua, semuanya menjauh dari mereka sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan super tajam. Itu sangat membuat Nagisa risih, tapi Karma malah bersikap tidak peduli. Toh,memang dia tidak peduli.

"Semuanya, konsentrasi!" Teriak Karasuma-sensei yang menyadari perubahan sikap anak-anak muridnya tersebut. Dia tahu alasan mengapa mereka menjauhi Karma dan Nagisa karena guru gurita itu juga memberikan e-mail bejat kepadanya. _"Semua ini salah gurita itu!_ "

"Nurufufufu~ PEMBERITAHUAN MENDADAKKKK!" Sang guru gurita berada di atas atap sekolah dengan berteriak menggunakan toa mesjid terdekat. "Kelas 3-E berkumpul di bukit belakang sepulang sekolah!"

Karasuma yang berada di dekat situ langsung protes karena dia sudah membuat pelajaran olahraganya terganggu. "Untuk apa,Sensei?" tanya Isogai sebagai ketua kelas. "Kecuali Nagisa- _kun_ dan Karma- _kun_ ..." Seluruh murid membuat tanda "O" di mulut mereka dan lagi-lagi menatap Karma dan Nagisa dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa lagi salah kami?" tanya Nagisa menghela napas begitu mengetahui jika ada sebuah rahasia yang teman-temannya sembunyikan darinya dan Karma. Koro-sensei pun hanya menjawab, "Nurufufufu~~"

Sepulang sekolah ... Di sisi Karma dan Nagisa

"Ne, Karma-kun, kau tak merasa aneh dengan kelas ini?" tanya Nagisa sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Karma yang hanya berjalan santai meliriknya dan mendengus. "Ya, mungkin kita sudah berbuat hal yang aneh," jawabnya.

"Aneh bagaimana? Apa kita sudah berbuat salah?" tanya Nagisa dengan tampangnya yang masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa(Enaknya dirimu,Nak ...) Karma menghela napas panjang mendengar keluhan Nagisa. "Mungkin mereka merasa aneh ketika kita pulang lebih awal pada waktu itu." Kata Karma mendapat jawaban "Eh?" dari Nagisa. "Memangnya kenapa jika kita pulang lebih awal pada waktu itu? Lagipula, 'kan itu karena Karma- _kun_ sakit."

"Mana kutahu cara pemikirkan fujoshi!" Karma menyebutkan kata "fujoshi" membuat wajah Nagisa memerah. " _Apa karena itu,ya?"_

"Hm,sudahlah. Oh,ya! Karma- _kun_ , kau ada waktu luang akhir pekan ini?" tanya Nagisa membuat Karma menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Waktu luang? Hm, sepertinya ada ... Kalau pun ada itu tak penting, ada apa?"

"Jalan-jalan,yuk!" Ajak Nagisa sambil tersenyum membuat bulu kuduk Karma sedikit merinding. "J-Jalan-jalan?" ulang Karma lagi. Nagisa mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di pusat perbelanjaan. Rasanya aneh jika harus sendiri. Mumpung Karma ada waktu luang, 'kan?" kata Nagisa membuat Karma meneguk ludahnya. "Cuma ... kita berdua,ya?" tanya Karma. Nagisa menganggukan kepalanya. _"Gawat ... Bisa-bisa di tengah jalan, aku sudah ada di rumah sakit karena serangan jantung._ "

"Hm,boleh." Jawab Karma singkat. Nagisa tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimkan e-mail tentang waktu dan tempatnya nanti,ya?" Nagisa mendapat anggukan kepala dari Karma. Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hooo, Naru hodo naru hodo!" Sing! Seketika itu juga, bayangan secepat kilat muncul tiba-tiba di balik gedung dekat tempat Karma dan Nagisa. Bayangan itu tak lain yah _if you know what i mean_ lah ...

"Astaga,Koro-sensei! Dia menyuruh kita berkumpul, tapi dia sendiri hilang entah kemana!" Protes Kurahashi. "Kalau begini, mending aku pulang!" Terasaka berjalan pergi dari gerombolan tersebut. "Tunggu, Terasaka!" Isogai, sang ketua kelas mencegah Terasaka untuk kabur. "Lagipula, kalian disini mau membahas tentang Karma dan Nagisa, 'kan? Mah, aku tak peduli! Mau mereka homo kek,atau apa kek! Itu urusan mereka!" Setelah berkata itu, Terasaka menghilang bersama komplotan-komplotannya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu,minna-san!" Koro-sensei muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Sensei, lama sekali!" Protes Yada ketika melihat kehadiran guru tentakel kuning tersebut. "Maafkan sensei. Tadi sensei pergi ke Indonesia untuk melihat Candi Borobudur(HAH!?), kemudian sensei melihat Karma dan Nagisa berdua, jadi sensei mengikuti mereka..."

"Sensei! Kau dapat info terbaru!?" tanya Fuwa ketika mendengar perkataan sensei. "Hm, sensei membawa kabar baik. Karma dan Nagisa berkencan akhir pekan ini!"

Krik , krik , krik , krik ... Lestarikan budaya jangkrik maksud lo?

"WTF!? Kencan!?" Koro-sensei menganggukan kepala. "Sayangnya, sensei belum tahu kapan dan tempatnya karena mereka belum menentukannya desu!"

"Mah, sayang sekali,ya? Kalau tahu, mending kita menguntit mereka ..." Okano mendengus kesal. "Jadi, ini tujuan sensei memanggil kami ke sini?" tanya Okuda yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Koro-sensei. "Yah,sensei ingin memberikan peringatan sekarang ..." Seluruh murid pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama ...

"Kalian pasti tahu otak licik Karma, 'kan? Jika kalian terlalu menjauhi mereka, bisa-bisa Karma dan Nagisa mengetahui rahasia terbesar mereka yang ada pada kita. Sepertinya, Karma sudah menyadari itu tapi belum tahu kepastian alasan mengapa kita menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan. Jadi, kita harus mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi rahasia mereka berdua supaya kita bisa mempermalukan mereka berdua!" (Nih guru kok absurd banget,sih? Mengajarkan yang tak baik pada muridnya hadeh!)

"Sensei sepertinya bersemangat,ya." Maehara _sweatdrop_ yang hanya mendapat jawaban "Nurufufufu~"

"Sensei, bagaimana jika kita mengikuti ide Okano?" usul Nakamura yang mendapat tatapan beberapa pasang mata. "Maksudnya, Nakamura-san?"

"Kita buntuti mereka berdua dan mencari tahu kelemahan mereka seperti memotret mereka seperti sebelumnya. Setelah itu, kita permalukan mereka berdua di depan seluruh orang. Lagipula, Karma yang selalu menjahili kenapa tidak sekali-kali dijahili?"(Makkk,kata-kata bijak neh.)

"Ide yang bagus sekali!" Kanzaki menyetujui pendapat Nakamura yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari seluruh kelas. _Kanzaki-san, is that you?_

"Ja, kalau begitu, Sensei akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengetahui tempat dan waktu kencan mereka berdua!" Koro-sensei tersenyum licik ditambah dengan aura-aura suram dari murid-murid di belakangnya.

Operasi ini dinamakan! "OPERASI PENGINTAIAN KARUNAGI!"

"Firasatku buruk nih,"

(* - -)

"Ah, aku lelah." Karma melempar tas seenak jidat dan melompat ke tempat tidur untuk beristirahat sejenak. Badannya memang lelah, tapi hatinya sangat senang karena mendapat ajakan kencan dari Nagisa. Walau sebenarnya tidak disebut kencan, tapi hatinya sangat senang.

Kring-kring~ Ponselnya berwarna merah semerah rambutnya berdering membuat Karma terkejut . Dia meraih ponsel yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Dia mendapat sebuah e-mail. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nagisa? Berisikan tempat dan waktu kencan mereka ...

"Semangat sekali,ya... Si Nagisa itu," kata Karma tersenyum melihat e-mailnya. Kemudian, sang ibu pun memanggilnya. "Karma- _kun_! Tolong Okaa-san sebentar!" Sebagai anak yang baik, seharusnya mematuhi perintah ibunya, 'kan? Tapi, Karma pernah jahilin ibunya gak sih?(Maaf, ini pemikiran author)

"Hm,tunggu sebentar!" Karma segera mengganti bajunya dan pergi keluar kamar. Nah, inilah saat dimana mereka beraksi... Mereka siapa,ya?

"Ayo! Cepatlah,Maehara- _kun_!" Koro-sensei tiba-tiba muncul di jendela kamar Karma dengan membawa dua orang, yaitu Isogai dan Maehara. Pasangan homo yang lain di kelas 3-E. "Hati-hati,Maehara!" Pesan Isogai ketika Maehara memasuki kamar Karma. "E-Eto, ponsel ... ponsel ... Ah,dapat!" Maehara mengambil ponsel Karma yang terletak di laci meja belajarnya. Kemudian, dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Maehara mengambil ponselnya yang berisikan Mobile Ritsu. "Ritsu,cepatan!" Maehara berteriak setengah berbisik. "Baik!" Ritsu kemudian entah berbuat apa di ponsel Karma(Sorry,author gak ngerti hal beginian,jadi nikmati sajalah)

"Tenang saja, akan kubawakan,kok! Aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu!" Maehara, Isogai dan Koro-sensei merinding mendadak! "Cepatan,Ritsu!" Maehara sudah mengeluarkan beberapa liter keringat. "Sebentar lagi. Tinggal 95 %!"

Tap, tap, tap! Langkah kaki membuat Maehara merinding. "Tak susah semuanya,Ritsu! Tentang informasi kencan mereka saja," bisik Maehara. "Kalau begitu, itu harus kucari dulu. Mendingan di tranfer saja semuanya. Tinggal 97% kok!"

Tap, tap! Kini,Isogai yang berceloteh. "Cepatan,Maehara! Ritsu!" Bisiknya keras. Koro-sensei yang melihat mereka pun juga merinding ketakutan. "Ternyata Karma rajin belajar juga,ya?" kata Koro-sensei sedikit bangga dengan adanya rasa takut jika ketahuan. Tahulah kan kelakuan Karma bagaimana. Bisa-bisa mereka menjadi daging panggang jika ketahuan...

"Transfer selesai!" Maehara sesegera mungkin loncat dari jendela kamar Karma. Koro-sensei langsung menariknya dan memasukannya ke dalam pakaiannya. Inginnya segera terbang, tapi ... "Huaa, pakaianku nyangkut!" Teriak Koro-sensei panik. "Aduh,sensei! Kenapa pake nyangkut segala,sih!?" teriak Isogai panik.

Krek! Pintu kamar sudah sedikit terbuka. Koro-sensei dengan paniknya merobek pakaiannya dan melesat terbang. Bahkan dia tak sempat mengunci kembali kamar Karma. Bisa-bisa ketahuan. Ah,masa bodoh! Yang penting pelakunya tidak nampak! Singgggggg! Hilang.

"Ng?" Karma tentu saja sedikit terkejut melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. "Tadi, aku membukanya,ya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Dia mengangkat bahu,kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ponselnya juga tergeletak di lantai. Untung tak pecah. Sampai-sampai Karma menyadari sesuatu. Dia kembali membuka jendelanya dan melihat ke bagian bawah. Sebuah kain. Kain,ya? Kain bajunya? Ya,enggaklah!

"Jangan-jangan ..." Karma sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Karma menghela napas. Kain ini sudah jelas pakaian dari gurunya. Karma bisa memaklumi, gurunya sangat menyukai gosip. Mungkin karena bolos dirinya dengan Nagisa membuatnya sedikit penasaran. Karma pun mengantisipasi. Sebaiknya, dia berjaga-jaga jika sedang keluar dengan Nagisa, begitu juga dengan ponselnya.

Sayangnya, Karma ... Aksi jaga-jagamu itu sudah kelewatan telat. Jika kau memiliki mata ketiga, lihatlah mata-mata licik di gedung sekolahmu ketika melihat ponsel Maehara ...

(* - -)

 **TBC**

 **Sequel ini terjadi ketika ada seseorang memintaku untuk membuat sequel. Rencananya mau one shot,tapi waktu menyita tanganku untuk memegang laptop. Maaf,ya,minna-san. Jika sempat, minggu ini akan kukeluarkan chapter 2-nya.**

 **Untuk operasi pengintaian, sebenarnya ingin memasukan genre Humor, tapi tahulah author nih tidak terlalu pandai membuat lelucon, huahaha! Jadi, jika humornya gak berasa, harap maklum,ya?**

 **Mohon reviewnya,yaa?**

 **Next chapter ...**

 _ **Nagisa-kun, ini cocok untukmu,lho .../ Karma-kun,jangan tarik-tarik. Ittai desu~ / Huaa, lihat-lihat! Mereka hampir ciuman! / Ritsu, rekam itu! Rekam! Rekam!/ Koro-sensei, jangan dorong-dorong!/Karma-kun, aku malu ...**_

 **Balasan review:**

 **Kagayaku Hoshina : Fotonya limited edition, maaf,ya? :v Jangan panggil kakak,dong. Berasa tua :v**

 **4Mekaliya-Chan : Hm,semoga anda menyukai fic saya. Saya juga menunggu fic KaruNagi-mu lho. Ha ha ...**

 **Saa, see you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

~Operasi Pengintaian~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Humor dan Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back.

Summary:

Sequel dari Sick. Semenjak Karma dan Nagisa membolos, kelas 3-E menjadi lebih waspada jika Karma dan Nagisa sedang berduaan. Contohnya seperti hari ini. Dimana hari yang seharusnya Karma dan Nagisa bersenang-senang malah berubah menjadi Operasi Pengintaian yang dipimpin oleh Koro-sensei...

Chapter 2 ~

"Sudah siap semuanya?"

"Hm,ok!"

"Yosh,ayo kita mulai~"

Mampus, sudah mulai nih operasinya?

Baiklah, mari kita jelaskan kembali tentang Operasi Pengintaian ini ...

Operasi ini dipimpin oleh Koro-sensei yang menyamar sebagai manusia seperti biasanya, tapi pakaiannya seperti emak-emak pengen belanja di pasar. "Sensei, pakaianmu terlalu mencurigakan!"

Nah, tidak semua anggota kelas 3-E mengikuti operasi ini. Mungkin karena kesibukan,ya? Baiklah, anggota yang mengikuti operasi ini adalah : Sugino, Kayano, Isogai, Maehara, Kurahashi, Ritsu(Ini sudah pasti! Dia mengambil bagian pemotretan dan perekaman), Nakamura, Fuwa, Kanzaki, Okuda, Okajima, Sugaya. Nah, cukup sekian saja anggotanya. Anggota ini yang hanya tertarik dengan kencan Karma dan Nagisa. Kecuali Isogai dan Maehara yang memang dipaksa ikut karena mereka juga homo (?). Lagipula, Ritsu memang ada di ponsel Maehara sejak awal.

Operasi ini dimulai pada pukul 9 pagi di stasiun kereta dimana janji Karma dan Nagisa bertemu. Mereka menyamar dengan pakaian biasa dengan tim berpencar. Karena kalau ramai-ramai juga mencurigakan. Tim pertama : Sugino, Kayano, Kanzaki dan Okuda (Sugino:Kenapa gua sendiri cowok disini?) Tim kedua: Isogai, Maehara, Ritsu, Kurahashi. Tim ketiga : sisanya. Nakamura, Fuwa, Okajima dan Sugaya. Saa, operation start!

Tampak Karma seorang diri. Mungkin Nagisa sedikit terlambat. Karma memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana panjangnya dan melihat ke arah sekitar. Karena keadaan kamarnya waktu itu, dia merasa lebih waspada pada hari ini. Dia harus mencari kemungkinan dimana ada mata-mata yang menganggunya dan Nagisa, sampai-sampai dia menemukan ...

"Tuh ibu pantatnya gede banget seh?" batin Karma hampir muntah melihat seorang ibu-ibu sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca majalah bokep(wuaw~) "Lagipula, mana ada ibu-ibu yang duduk di tengah stasiun sambil baca majalah bokep!?" Karma makin sweatdrop melihatnya. Isogai ingin sekali melempar Koro-sensei yang menyamar itu dengan pisau karet anti-sensei. Itu guru bodohnya sudah kelewatan banget! Karma sudah pake acara curiga pula!

"Karma-kunn!" Nagisa berteriak keras membuat Karma teralih. Nagisa datang dengan terburu-buru, lebih tepatnya berlari. "Oh,Nagisa-kuun!" Karma membalas panggilannya. Nagisa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sayangnya, keseimbangannya hilang sehingga dia terjatuh. Untunglah, Karma bisa menopangnya. "Makanya,hati-hati." Kata Karma menghela napas. Nagisa membalasnya dengan tawaan kecil. "Ahaha, gomen-gomen."

"Ritsu!" Teriak Maehara. "Ok!" Ritsu memotret adegan hot tersebut. "Satu foto!" Ujar Ritsu menunjukan foto yang ia tangkap berkualitas HD! "Yosh,bagus,Ritsu!" Isogai berteriak senang. "Kenapa kalian bersemangat sekali,sih?" tanya Kurahashi sweatdrop.

"Nah,Nagisa-kun, sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Karma. "Hm, kemana,ya? Jalan-jalan saja dulu." Kata Nagisa sambil tertawa tidak jelas. "Hah, bukannya kau bilang kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya Karma memandangnya aneh. "Ahaha, gimana ya? Ibuku bilang barangnya sudah dibeli ..." Karma menepuk jidatnya. "Haah, padahal aku ada urusan mendadak hari ini," katanya sambil tersenyum iblis. "E-Eh? B-Benarkah!? M-Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu ..."

"Tidak apa-apa,sih. Tapi, sebagai permintaan maaf ..." Karma tersenyum jahil dan menarik tangan Nagisa. "Ikut denganku,ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Nagisa merinding, berasa seperti mendengar "Ikut dengan om yuk!"

"Sensei, mereka mulai bergerak." Kayano menyadarkan Koro-sensei dari bacaan mesumnya. "Oh,benarkah!? Baiklah, mulai! Ayo,cepat!" Kini,dia sendiri yang panik. "Payah ah,Sensei ..."

"Ne, Karma-kun, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Nagisa yang hanya pasrah ditarik. Karma tak menjawab. Hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman jahil. Nagisa merinding seketika. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? "Ikut saja,ya? Permintaan maaf darimu untukku. Urusanku penting sekali! Sampai-sampai sepertinya aku akan kena marah orangtuaku dan minggu depan aku akan bolos untuk mengerjakan urusan itu. Ah,beratnya kehidupanku ini ..." Karma menghela napas sedih hampir menangis. (Nampak kali itu bohongan,atuh!)

"A-Ah,b-ba-baiklah! A-Akan kuikuti kok! Tenang saja! Maaf, ini salahku. Jika kau perlu bantuan untuk urusanmu itu, kau bisa memanggilku kok!" Nagisa langsung memohon ampun sedangkan Karma tertawa atas kemenangannya. "Nah, jika kau memenuhi permintaanku ini, akan kuampuni kok!" Karma menunjuk sebuah ... toko baju.

"Firasatku buruk ..." Nagisa menangis dalam hati. Siapa juga lu kalem-kalem denger alasan di Karma yang nampak jelas berbohong itu!?

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Mampus, pelayannya sudah pakai acara keluar, 'kan? Karma langsung tersenyum dan menarik Nagisa. "Karma-kun, jangan tarik-tarik! Ittai desu!" Karma memeluk leher Nagisa. "Oneesan, dandan dia pakai baju perempuan terus difoto pake ponsel ini,ya!" Kata Karma tersenyum jahil. "Karma-kun, aku bukan―" Karma langsung menyumbatnya dengan tangannya. "Boleh kan,Oneesan? Yang kubilang cocok akan kubeli." Kata Karma tersenyum tipis dan melempar seenaknya badan Nagisa. "Karma-kun!" Nagisa ingin protes,sih tapi ... Melihat Karma yang tersenyum bahagia dan tertawa nista ingin mengerjainya, membuatnya cukup senang.

"Yosh, mari dimulai. Pertama, baju maid!" Oneesan itu pun bersemangat. Dia memilihkan sebuah baju maid yang dirasa cocok dengan Nagisa. Oneesan ini mungkin juga sedikit bingung apa Nagisa ini cewe ape cowo, tapi masa bodoh lah. Toh, Nagisa imut sekali memakai baju maid dan Oneesan ini pun memotretnya. "Gimana,Tuan? Cocok bukan?"

Karma menahan tawa ketika melihat Nagisa memakai baju maid dengan muka yang sukses memerah. "Hua ha ha ha! Nagisa-kun, kau terlihat cocok lho~" goda Karma membuat Nagisa memukulnya keras. "Karma-kun!" Karma tersenyum. "Coba bilang 'Ohayou gozaimasu, Karma-sama.' " goda Karma membuat Nagisa sangat ingin memukulnya, tapi ... Mengingat urusan penting Karma ... Nagisa menghirup napas dalam-dalam ...

"O-O-O-Ohayou g-go-gozaimasu, Karma-sama ..." Nagisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sukses, suasananya menjadi hening. Hening sampai akhirnya Karma tertawa nista melihat Nagisa. "Apa-apaan itu!? Kenapa kau malah melakukannya?" kata Karma hampir menangis karena kebanyakan tertawa. Padahal dalam hatinya, "Nih anak minta digigit! Kalau dia melakukan itu, aku jadi pengen menciumnya! K-Kawai~~"

"L-Lho, b-bukannya Karma sendiri yang menyuruhku seperti itu?" kata Nagisa masih dengan wajah memerahnya. Karma sudah tak kuat, dia memalingkan wajah. "Ganti!" _Ganti karena terlalu manis,gitu?_

 **Jadi, kesimpulannya kalau cowok membeli baju berdua dengan cewek, ada dua alasan. Pertama, karena bajunya jelek. Kedua, karena ceweknya terlalu manis . Kesimpulan apaan ini!?**

Selanjutnya, baju perawat.

"G-G-Gimana,K-Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa sudah risih memakai rok yang lumayan ketat ini. Karma hanya berkata, "Wew." Nagisa hanya menghela napas. "Seharusnya kau merawatku dengan pakaian seperti ini,Nagisa-kun ..."

Selanjutnya, pakaian renang.

"Karma-kun, cukup! Aku tak mau memakai yang ini!" Nagisa tidak ingin keluar dari ruang ganti. "Tak apa,Nagisa-kun. Baiklah, kalau begitu yang ini terakhir." Karma menarik Nagisa keluar. "Tidak mau,Karma-kun~" Wajah Nagisa sudah memerah. Tim pengintaian sudah siaga di cafe seberang. "Apalah,Karma ini. Kenapa dia malah menyuruh Nagisa memakai baju seperti itu?" Sugino mengeluh kesal karena hampir setengah jam mereka melototi Karma dan Nagisa yang sama sekali belum melakukan adegan hot. Memang adegan itu bisa di foto dan di rekam oleh Ritsu, tapi nonton LIVE lebih seru kan?

"Tapi, Karma-kun masih dibilang baik lho." Kata Kanzaki ikut-ikutan nonton LIVE SHOW KARUNAGI ini !? "Baik,katamu?" ulang Okuda mendengar perkataan Kanzaki. "Apa kalian tidak melihatnya? Saat Nagisa mengganti baju, Karma membeli beberapa baju yang ukurannya lebih kecil darinya untuk Nagisa. Jadi, Nagisa tidak hanya dirugikan disana. Haha ..."

"Karma,dirimu terlalu baik ..."

"Ayolah,Nagisa-kun, bagaimana mau difoto jika kau tidak keluar dari situ?" kata Karma sambil menarik Nagisa keluar. "Sudah kubilang―" Bruk! Nagisa kehilangan keseimbangan ketika ditarik Karma sehingga dia terjatuh menimpa Karma. Karma tentu saja terkejut dan sekarang posisinya Karma di bawah dan Nagisa berada di atas menimpanya. Rambut Nagisa dilepas dan pakaiannya adalah baju renang berwarna merah campur putih dengan pita di belahan dada dan juga kedua sisi pantsu,ya? Wajahnya sukses memerah ketika wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Karma.

"Huoo!" Fuwa langsung bersemangat ketika melihat adegan tersebut. Seluruh anggota Operasi Pengintaian tak percaya! Ternyata ... Karma dan Nagisa benar-benar homo! Ritsu pun tak melewatkan kesempatan ini dengan mengabadikannya dengan beberapa foto dan video.

"K-Karma-kun ..." Nagisa berusaha berdiri dengan wajah sedikit memerah, apalagi Karma. Sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya. "K-Kalau begitu, k-kita cari tempat lain lagi." Kata Karma menyudahi acara tukar menukar baju Nagisa. "T-Tunggu,Karma-kun!" Nagisa segera mengganti bajunya dan pergi menyusul Karma.

"Sensei, sudah ah baca bokepnya!" Kayano menarik sensei untuk segera menyusul Karma dan Nagisa yang melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Ah,sudah, kah!?" Nih,sensei niat atau gak sih?

"Ne,Nagisa-kun, selanjutnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Karma kepada Nagisa yang berjalan sedikit lebih lambat di belakangnya. "E-Ehm, terserah Karma-kun saja ..." Karma menatap Nagisa yang rasanya gugup karena kejadian tadi kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tangannya yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik saku celananya pun ia keluarkan. Nagisa terkejut sambil menatap Karma. "Ada apa,Karma-kun?"

"Kita sedang jalan-jalan. Jangan berjalan di belakangku,dong." Karma menarik tangan Nagisa agar Nagisa berjalan berdampingan dengannya. "Ritsu,foto itu! Anggap saja mereka bergandengan tangan!" Sugino langsung memerintah Ritsu(Nih anak juga semangat 45) yang mendapat jawaban "Ok!" dari yang dipanggil.

"Kemana lagi,ya?" ujar Karma bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Oh, ke sana saja!" Nagisa malah memberikan usul sambil menunjuk sebuah game station. "Hm,boleh juga ..."

"Sekarang mereka lebih tampak seperti kapel!" Kata Okuda terkejut. "Haha, kalian kalah." Kanzaki melirik Isogai dan Maehara. "Maksud lu ape!?"

"Tapi, terlalu mencurigakan kita semua masuk ke sini..." Okajima akhirnya membuka suara. "Tumben lu bijak. Jadi, bagaimana? Ini pasti ada adegan hotnya!" Nakamura memaksa. "Kita masuk saja. Tapi, kita juga harus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Karma. Karma yang terlalu memperhatikan!" Kayano langsung masuk ke dalam sana."Tunggu,Kayano-san!" Koro-sensei merasa aneh jika ibu-ibu masuk ke game station terbang dan berpakaian seperti badur besar. "Hm, bagus,Sensei! Dengan begini,mereka tak curiga!" Kurahashi menepuk perut Koro-sensei yang berpakaian seperti gurita tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa kau malah memakai kostum gurita!? Itu mencurigakan!" Isogai kehabisan kesabaran ketika melihatnya. Yang ditanya malah menjawab, "Nurufufufu~" Mampus lu pada!

"Karma-kun, kawaaii yo!" Nagisa menunjuk sebuah boneka gurita berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari crane game(Iya,ya? Author jarang keluar rumah. Paling-paling pacaran sama PC)

"Mirip denganmu." Komentar Karma singkat melihat senyum manis dari Nagisa. Untunglah dia membawa obat untuk mengantisipasi bahwa dia akan terkena serangan jantung. Nagisa mengembungkan pipi kesal. "Ini Koro-sensei versi Nagisa?" kata Nagisa sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Karma terdiam dan akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya. "Gak kuat ... Gak kuat!" Tampak semburat merah di bagian bawah matanya.

"Ini Koro-sensei versi Karma?" tanya Nagisa yang juga mengambil bonek gurita berwarna merah yang senada dengan warna rambut Karma. "Kau ini sengaja,ya?" tanya Karma melihat boneka gurita tersebut. "Imut kan?" tanya Nagisa menatap Karma dengan jarak wajah yang lumayan dekat. "A-Ah ... Iya." Karma tak sanggup lagi! "Ini untuk Karma, ini untukku." Nagisa mengambil boneka gurita berwarna merah dan memberikan boneka warna biru kepada Karma. "Hah? Bukannya terbalik,ya?" tanya Karma bingung. Nagisa sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan akhirnya memberikan alasan dengan wajah yang memerah serta tangan yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak karena rasa gugup. "B-Bi-Biar Karma ingat aku terus ..." Nagisa mengucapkannya dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan, tapi Karma masih bisa mendengarnya. Karma mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti. Ini untukku dan itu untukmu." Ulang Karma tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa.

"Ritsu!" Lagi-lagi hampir seluruh anggota Operasi Pengintaian ini memanggil nama "Ritsu". "Tanpa kalian beritahu pun aku akan merekam dan memotretnya!"

"Selanjutnya main apa?" tanya Karma menarik Nagisa dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sa, kini anggota Operasi Pengintaian harus mengikuti pasangan ini lagi.

"Ne, Karma-kun, aku lapar." Singkat, padat dan jelas. Karma mengangguk kepala kecil. "Hm,sudah waktunya makan siang sih... Ayo, kita cari tempat makan!" Ajak Karma yang langsung disetujui oleh Nagisa.

Di sisi lain...

"Koro-sensei, ampun deh! Hampir 4 jam kita mengikutinya dan tidak mendapat adegan hot yang memuaskan! Ciuman saja belum!" Fuwa mengeluh kesal. Koro-sensei berpikir keras. "Nah, bagaimana jika kita istirahat makan siang dulu?"

Akhirnya mereka menutuskan untuk makan siang di tempat yang sama seperti Karma dan Nagisa dengan berjarak masing-masing tim 5 meja.

"Cih! Maunya mereka beradegan suap-suapan kek! Dari tadi belum melakukannya. Bergandengan tangan saja belum! Cuma pegangan tangan!" Nakamura berteriak kesal sambil memakan makanannya. "Nee,Sensei. Eh,sensei dimana?" tanya Sugaya mencari-cari keberadaan sang sensei tercinta. "Badut tak boleh masuk, jadi dia diluar." Jawab Okajima menunjuk ke arah badut yang menangis kesal karena makan diluar.

"Hoiy, gimana kalau kita mendekatkan mereka berdua?" tanya Sugino memberikan usul. "Hah?" Sontak semuanya membulatkan mulut. "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kanzaki yang kebetulan berada di depan Sugino. "Memang ini Operasi Pengintaian. Tapi, jika mereka tak membuat hasil memuaskan, operasi ini sia-sia, 'kan? Jadi, kita membantu mereka biar ada tontonan hot gratis. Gimana?"

"MAKSUD TONTONAN HOT GRATIS TUH APAAN,SUGINOOO!?" teriak Kayano yang berada di sampingnya. "Maksudku bukan yang itu-itu, tapi kayak homo gitu. Jangan marah-marah lah,Kayano ..."

"Hm,ide Sugino patut diacungkan jempol." Okuda setuju(WTF! Ide menonton adegan hot gratis lu bilang acungkan jempol!?) "Aku akan memberitahukan kepada Sensei ..." Okuda berlari keluar mendekati sang badut. Badut itu tersenyum lebar. "Setuju!"

Baiklah, selesai acara makan siang, semoga kalian mendapat hasil yang memuaskan ...

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuu,minna-san! Bagaimana kabarnya? Kuharap baik-baik saja,ya? (Emang mau nulis surat!?)**

 **Nah, maaf ya harus TBC again. Karena waktu menyitaku untuk memegang pacar kesayanganku ini huaa~~~ Jadi, aku post dulu yang sudah kuketik,ya?**

 **Arigatou atas review-reviewnya. Aku bahagia sekali!~~**

 **4Mekaliya-Chan: Arigatou ...**

 **Himitsu : Hm, arigatou. Nih, sudah lanjut kok.**

 **Aziichi : Waka, aku lupa menulis kalau Koro-sensei OOC. Arigatou...**

 **Mari : Hm, salam kenal. Panggil Ivy saja, berasa tua ane :v Nih,sudah apdet kok.**

 **Yosh, cukup sekian dan terimakasih,yoo!**

 **Next in Chapter 3:**

 _ **Kayano, kuserahkan padamu ... / Susah tahu! / Nagisa-kun, sepertinya suasana di belakang kita sedikit kacau .../ Karma sudah menyadarinya!? / Koro-sensei, lakukan sesuatu,dong! / Ritsu,ingat! Kalau kita ketahuan, copykan semua file yang sudah kita dapat kemana saja selain tempat yang bisa Karma lihat,mengerti!? / Persiapan matang banget ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

~Operasi Pengintaian~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Humor dan Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back.

Summary:

Sequel dari Sick. Semenjak Karma dan Nagisa membolos, kelas 3-E menjadi lebih waspada jika Karma dan Nagisa sedang berduaan. Contohnya seperti hari ini. Dimana hari yang seharusnya Karma dan Nagisa bersenang-senang malah berubah menjadi Operasi Pengintaian yang dipimpin oleh Koro-sensei...

Chapter 3 ~

"Ternyata, kau berguna di saat-saat seperti ini,ya, Sugaya!"

"Hm, itu keahlianku. Gimana,Kayano?" tanya Sugaya melirik ke arah Kayano. Kayano mendengus kesal. "Kenapa harus aku yang terjun ke lapangan!?" tanya Kayano protes. "Semangat,ya,Kayano~" Kanzaki menyemangati Kayano. Kayano hanya menggembungkan pipi kesal. "Mungkin karena kau paling pendek disini kali,ya?" kata Maehara dengan nada mengejek. "Aku tak pendek! Cuma kurang tinggi!" Kayano berteriak kesal.

"Gara-gara ini,kita harus menghabiskan makan siang cepat-cepat sedangkan dua orang itu malah ngobrol-ngobrol tidak jelas." Okajima menunjuk ke arah Isogai yang masih pura-pura makan dengan ponsel Maehara di tangannya,mengantisipasi jika ada adegan hot di sana.

"Jadi,bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Nakamura dengan ekspresi wajah serius. (Kalau ada kayak gini, baru serius lu?) "Kayano, kau harus membuat KaruNagi melakukan adegan hot!" Fuwa menepuk pundak Kayano. "Astaga, ini sulit,Mak! Kenapa kalian tidak membawa orang lain saja!?"

"Maksud kalian adegan hot itu apaan? Adegan hot di ranjang? Kenapa tidak bawa ke hotel saja sekalian?" tanya Kanzaki membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget setengah mati. "Ini benaran Kanzaki kan?" tanya Kayano memegang dahi Kanzaki yang hanya mendapat balasan senyuman.

"Begini saja, Kayano menyamar dan mempromosikan satu kamar hotel gratis untuk KaruNagi, kemudian kita sadap kamar yang akan dipakai mereka dengan beberapa penyadap serta puluhan kamera di setiap sudut termasuk kamar mandi. Kemudian, mereka pasti melakukan adegan hot di..." Belum selesai Kanzaki menyuarakan idenya, Nakamura sudah menutup mulut Kanzaki dengan mulutnya. "Kanzaki, idemu sudah berada di atas M! Jangan-jangan!"

"Ide Kanzaki bagus juga..." Koro-sensei mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Mampus ajalah kau sana, Gurita! Kau mengajarkan yang tak baik kepada muridmu yang masih dibawah umur!"

"Tidak,tidak. Kayano diturunkan ke lapangan hanya karena kita ingin adegan mereka lebih hot, 'kan? Kurasa,ciuman satu kali saja sudah cukup karena kita sudah foto ciuman Karma dan Nagisa saat mereka di bukit belakang." Kata Okuda meleraikan mereka semua. "Hm,bagus juga. Kayano, kuserahkan padamu!" Sugino menepuk bahu Kayano. "Tapi, ini sulit,tahu!"

Back to Karma dan Nagisa...

"Nagisa-kun, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Karma membuat Nagisa berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah,Karma-kun. Mungkin jalan-jalan saja,ya? Lagipula kita tak ada kebutuhan lagi di pusat perbelanjaan ini ..." Karma tersenyum tipis. "Hm,baiklah. Ada taman di dekat sini, bagaimana jika ke sana?" tanya Karma membuat Nagisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Karma berdiri disusul oleh , anggota Operasi Pengintaian langsung mengikuti dua sejoli ini. "Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Kurahashi di tengah-tengah pengintaian mereka. "Jalan ini ... Sepertinya, mereka akan ke taman." Lanjut Okuda.

"Taman,ya? Enakan ngapain ya?" gumam Okajima. "Mereka yang pacaran kok elu yang ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Gawat. Taman tidak ada tempat persembunyian yang bagus karena itu tempat terbuka!" Nakamura mengingatkan membuat seluruh anggota berhenti sejenak. "Benar juga,ya... Hm, kalau begitu, kita lihat dari jauh saja. Isogai dan Maehara berpura-puralah mengunjungi taman, sedangkan Kayano ... Aduh, kita menyuruh Kayano terjun ke lapangan, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan!"

"Argh, ya sudahlah! Kayano, cepat lakukan sesuatu! Isogai, Maehara!" Sugino seenaknya saja mendorong kedua orang itu.

"Nagisa-kun, di belakang kita berisik sekali ..." Karma melirik ke arah belakang dimana ada keributan kecil di kelompok operasi tersebut. "Hm,benarkah?" tanya Nagisa melihat ke arah belakang. "Lho, itu bukannya Isogai dan Maehara?" Nagisa yang menyadari dua orang yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hm,masa?" Karma melirik ke arah dua orang yang ditunjuk Nagisa. "Hm,memang mirip,sih ..."

"Isogai-kun! Maehara-kun!" Teriak Nagisa memanggil dua orang tersebut. Sukses, kedua orang tersebut merinding. Jangankan mereka, seluruh pasukan pun merinding. "KETAHUANNNNN!"

"A-Ah,Nagisa dan Karma,y-ya? Konnichiwa! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Isogai menarik Maehara, sedangkan Maehara menarik Kayano yang sedang menyamar. Menyamar dengan menggunakan penampilan laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam.(lha?)

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya,Isogai. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Karma menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tajam. Dia lebih mewaspadai orang misterius di belakang Isogai dan Maehara.

"Kami? A-Ahaha, kami sedang berjalan-jalan kok. Ah,kenalkan! Ini adik sepupuku yang baru datang dari Osaka. Namanya ... Namanya ... Namanya Haru! Haruka Nanase!(WTF!? Nyasar kemana lu!?)"

"Hah?" Karma merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. "Seperti nama perenang di fandom sebelah?" Nagisa sadar duluan! "Ahaha, iya. D-Dia nge-fans banget sama Haruka Nanase. Itu nama samarannya."

"Jadi,nama aslinya siapa?" tanya Karma membuat keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi Isogai dan Maehara."Jika dia memiliki nama asli, kenapa dari tadi tak dibilang?" tanya Nagisa masih dengan tampang polos tanpa curiga.

"Sebenarnya, dia tak mau kasih tahu nama aslinya. Yah, kepribadian misterius begitu ..." Maehara yang menjawab akibat melihat Isogai yang sudah mandi keringat dingin. "Oh ... Namaku Nagisa Shiota, _yoroshikuu_ ..." Mungkin memang dasarnya anak alim, Nagisa bersalaman dengan anak tersebut. "Y-Yoroshiku ..."

"Hm,rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara ini?" tanya Nagisa kepada dirinya sendiri membuat Isogai, Maehara serta anak tersebut(Kayano) bercucuran keringat dingin. "Ahaha, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Iya, 'kan,Karma?" tanya Isogai kepada Karma yang dihadiahi tatapan super tajam dari Karma seakan-akan mengatakan,"Beraninya kau mengganggu kencanku dengan Nagisa."

"Ahaha, iya." Karma tertawa garing yang mendapat lirikan dari Nagisa."Karma-kun, tak sopan,tahu!" Nagisa memukul lengan Karma. "Ittai!"

"Ekhm, kalau begitu, kami duluan,ya?" tanya Maehara menarik Isogai untuk ikut dengannya. "Hm, sampai jumpaa!" Nagisa sudah memberi salam perpisahan, tapi ...

"N-N-Nagisa-san!" Otomatis, Karma dan Nagisa melirik ke arah anak misterius tersebut. "B-Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanyanya terkesan mencurigakan. _"Memang mengirim Kayano itu sulit!_ "

"Ikut? Kemana? Aku dan Nagisa masih ada urusan." Karma memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. "T-Tapi, aku mau ikut!" Kayano kehabisan akal, akhirnya dia mendorong Nagisa sehingga Nagisa menabrak Karma hingga terjatuh. "A-Ah, sumimasennn!" Kayano segera berlari menyusul Isogai dan Maehara. Seorang badut dan beberapa anggota pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kayano. "Parah banget,dah!" Maehara mengeluh kesal, tapi Ritsu sudah fokus dengan kameranya memotret Karma dan Nagisa.

"Koro-sensei, bagaimana ini?" tanya Fuwa membuat Koro-sensei berpikir keras. "Tak apa! Berkat Kayano, kita bisa mendapat sebuah adegan yang tak terlalu hot!" Koro-sensei sudah memfokuskan matanya ke arah Karma dan Nagisa.

"Ittai! Mau anak itu apaan,sih!?" teriak Karma kesal dan mencoba untuk berdiri. "Nagisa-kun,kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Karma melihat Nagisa yang merintih kesakitan. "Aku tak apa-apa kok." Nagisa mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi terkesan dipaksakan. "Masa?" Karma menarik lengan Nagisa dan sukses membuat Nagisa merintih. "Kau terluka, _baka_." Karma melihat lengan Nagisa yang tergores lantai semen di taman tersebut. Lengan dan kedua kakinya mengeluarkan darah. "Ahahaha, Cuma luka kecil kok. Tidak apa-apa." Nagisa mencoba untuk berdiri. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Karma mengangkat Nagisa dan membantunya berjalan. "Sudah kubilang,tidak apa-apa." Nagisa memaksakan diri. Karma menyuruhnya duduk di bangku taman. "Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mencari obat dan memenggal leher Haruka Nanase(Jangan penggal Haru!)"

Nagisa hanya membalasnya dengan tawaan dan melihat Karma yang berlari menuju sebuah minimarket. Kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya, bukan merintih kesakitan atau apa. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sampai-sampai dia harus menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Intinya, dia sangat senang!

"Perbuatan Kayano boleh juga..." ujar Nakamura."Yah,walau hasilnya tidak memungkinkan." Kanzaki terdengar kecewa akibat dia tak bisa melihat adegan hot dari Karma dan Nagisa. (Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, Kanzaki, is that you!?)

Karma yang sudah kembali dari minimarket segera mengobati luka Nagisa. Bahkan Nagisa belum siap karena wajahnya masih memerah. Dia hanya diam saja ketika Karma mengobati lukanya, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu...

"Eh?" Kayano melihat Karma dan Nagisa merasakan sesuatu seperti bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitar mereka(Apa-apaan itu!?) Kayano melepas seluruh penyamarannya dan segera berlari menuju Karma dan Nagisa. "Kayano,apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"N-N-Nagisa-kun!?" Karma terkejut setengah mampus. Nagisa memegang pipi Karma dan menundukan sedikit badannya sehingga bisa sejajar dengan kepala Karma. Kemudian, dia menyentuh dahi Karma dengan dahinya dengan posisi Nagisa masih memegang pipi Karma. (Kyaa!) Kayano melihat itu langsung berlari mendekati mereka. Ritsu sudah siaga 4 dengan menyiapkan kamera anti sensor. Dan ...

"Badanmu panas,Karma-kun! Kau masih demam?" tanya Nagisa membuat Karma sedikit terkejut. "Tidak,kok. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja―"

"Sumimasenn!" Teriak Kayano lagi sambil mendorong Karma. Ingat, posisi wajah Karma dan Nagisa sangatlah dekat, jadi Kayano memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sehingga Karma dan Nagisa...

.

.

.

Berciuman ...

"HUAAAAAAAA!" Seluruh anggota Operasi Pengintaian mimisan berjamaah ketika melihat adegan tersebut. Apalagi Kayano yang berada di dekatnya langsung pingsan dengan hidung berdarah-darah. "Hua hua hua hua hua!" Ritsu sudah ketawa OOC ketika bisa mengabadikan beberapa foto dan video.

"K-Karma-kun!" Nagisa tentu saja kaget dan menutup mulutnya. Dorongan Kayano cukup kuat karena Kayano berpikir ingin membuat Karma dan Nagisa berciuman. "Ittai, kena gigi!" Nagisa merintih kesakitan. Karma hanya diam saja ketika kejadian itu berlangsung. Perasaannya campur aduk. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara-suara yang amat sangat dia kenal, mulai dari Kayano, Isogai, Maehara, Koro-sensei pun bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Bahkan beberapa temannya pun bisa dia lihat dari sini. Ternyata, firasat ini memang betul. Hatinya campur aduk. Antara, senang, marah, dan kesal. Karma berdiri masih menundukan kepala. Melihat aura-aura hitam yang mencuar di sekeliling Karma, sontak membuat seluruh anggota operasi pengintaian itu terdiam.

"Ritsu ..." Maehara memanggil dengan nada gugup. "Iya?" tanya Ritsu. "Ritsu, sebaiknya kau bersembunyi di salah satu folder di ponselku, tapi jangan bersembunyi di folder bernama "Isogai my lope lope muach!(!?) Dan, jika nyawa kami melayang, tolong copykan seluruh file yang kita dapat hari ini di tempat dimana Karma tak bisa menemukannya!" Ritsu sweatdrop. "Persiapan matang banget."

"Terlambat,Maehara~" Karma dengan nada polosnya memanggil nama Maehara sontak membuat dirinya merinding seketika. Dilihatnya Karma dengan senyum manisnya namun aura gelap berkeliaran di sekitarnya. "Kebetulan sekali,aku membawa wasabi dan mustard yang sangat banyak cukup untuk kalian semua ..." Karma menunjukan sekantong wasabi dan mustard beserta beberapa cabe yang dia bilang 1000 kali lebih pedas dari cabe biasa.

"TIDAK!" Seluruh anggota langsung berlari berhamburan ketika ketahuan oleh Karma. "Nagisa-kun, tolong,ya?" tanya Karma yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Nagisa. Nagisa menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan "Aku akan membunuhmu~" dengan seremnya membuat semuanya merinding ngeri. "Walau itu temanku atau pun apa, aku ingin membunuh kalian ..." Kini,Nagisa mengeluarkan suara.

"TIDAKKKK!"

(* - -)

"Sudah puas nyiksanya,Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa sambil duduk di bangku taman tadi. "Mana yang lainnya,Nagisa-kun?" tanya Karma ikut duduk di samping Nagisa. "Maafkan aku. Mereka semua lari dibawa Koro-sensei ..." Nagisa sedikit menunduk. "Tak apa. Aku sudah dapat semua foto dan video yang mereka ambil dari kita hari ini." Karma menunjuk memori ponselnya sudah full akibat foto-foto dan video yang ia ambil dari Ritsu dengan kualitas HD sehingga memakan banyak memori.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka punya file lain?" tanya Nagisa dengan nada khawatir. "Foto dan video ini kualitas HD, jadi memakan waktu lama jika ingin mengirimnya." Karma menunjukan beberapa foto yang membuat wajahnya memerah sendiri. Apalagi Nagisa. Kedua orang dengan wajah memerah ketika melihat sebuah ponsel. Banyak orang mengira mereka fap-fap di tempat umum.(!?)

"Hm,bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan jalan kita?" tanya Nagisa menarik tangan Karma. "Hm,boleh." Ujar Karma yang hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Nagisa."Tapi,setelah ini,istirahat,ya!" Nagisa menatap tajam Karma yang hanya mendapat senyuman manis dari Karma.(Tidak,jantungku copot duluan!)

(* - -)

"Semuanya ... selamat?" ujar Koro-sensei dengan nada ngosh-ngoshan tak jelas. "Berarti, operasi pengintaian kita gagal dong?" tanya Kanzaki terdengar kecewa. Dia memang bersyukur dapat tontonan LIVE,tapi dia juga ingin fotonya untuk dijadikan wallpaper di ponsel, laptop serta kamarnya(!?)

"Gimana,nih,Ritsu? Sudah kau copykan filenya!?" tanya Maehara dengan baju yang sudah setengah robek akibat perbuatan Karma. Ritsu mendengus kecewa ... Kemudian ...

.

.

.

"Hua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Seluruh anggota menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Baru pertama kali Ritsu se-OOC ini..." "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Sebenarnya, aku mentransfer file ini langsung ke Mimura-kun." Ritsu tersenyum dengan sadisnya. "Mimura ... Oh!" Isogai menepuk tangannya senang. "Dia yang mengedit video tentang perbuatan memalukan Koro-sensei, 'kan!?" Koro-sensei langsung pundung. "Itu yang kalian ingat,ya? Hiks ..."

"Jangan sedih,Koro-sensei. Kali ini kita tak akan mengedit video Koro-sensei lagi, melainkan video KaruNagi ..." Nakamura terlihat bersemangat.

"Yosh, ayo ke rumah Mimura sekaranggg jugaa!"

 **TBC**

 **Astaga, author kehabisan ide, hehe ... Maaf ya harus TBC lagi. Tapi, tenang. Walau operasinya sudah berakhir, di chapter depan, Karma dan Nagisa dibejatkan lagi. Yuhu~~~**

 **Semoga chapter depan tamat,yey. Wakaka~~ Aku menunggu saat-saat dimana Karma dan Nagisa malu di depan satu kelas. Maaf,ya, Kanzakinya OOC banget. Biar ada unsur humor gitu ...**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Balasan review:**

 **.9 : Ok,sip**

 **Shiroyuki hi –mitsu : Huhahaha, arigatou. Hm, ini sudah lanjut kok. Makasih~**

 **mari : Kuusahan apdetnya cepat. Sory ya adegannya tak hot karena ini bukan rated M. Kalau dari awal ratenya M, sudah kubuat mereka di ranjang(Oopss.)**

 **danella : Gak apa-apa kok. Kalau kehilangan stok darah, ke PMI aja, banyak kok :v Ini sudah apdet.**

 **Yanagi277 : Aku juga bayangin ibu-ibu baca majalah bokep itu entah kayak mana lah ya? Arigatou, ini sudah lanjut**

 **yuki : Hm,arigatou. Sudah lanjut kok!**

 **StainedSculpture : Kasihan Nagisanya dibully terus. Di chapter depan,Karma yang dibully sama satu kelas :v**

 **Jaa nee~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

~Operasi Pengintaian~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Pair: KaruNagi / Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai Yaoi/BL, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Humor dan Romance, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back.

Summary:

Sequel dari Sick. Semenjak Karma dan Nagisa membolos, kelas 3-E menjadi lebih waspada jika Karma dan Nagisa sedang berduaan. Contohnya seperti hari ini. Dimana hari yang seharusnya Karma dan Nagisa bersenang-senang malah berubah menjadi Operasi Pengintaian yang dipimpin oleh Koro-sensei...

Chapter 4 END ~

"Hyaa!" Pelajaran olahraga berjalan seperti biasa di bawah bimbingan Karasuma-sensei. Namun, ada suasana yang sedikit mencekam di sini,ya?

Karma sedang bad mood lagi?

"Nagisa, Karma kenapa?" tanya Sugino merasa takut jika dilirik Karma dengan aura-aura yang menjular keluar. "Entahlah, mungkin masih kesal akibat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu." Nagisa juga ikut-ikut melirik tajam Sugino.

"Yo,Karma. Kenapa? Bad mood,ya!?" Terasaka bermaksud menyapa Karma untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, tapi ...

"Diam atau kubunuh kau,Terasaka." Karma menatap tajam Terasaka yang sukses membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Pelajaran olahraga menjadi sedikit kacau dengan pandangan terfokus ke arah Karma.(Auto focus!)

"Nagisa-kun." Karasuma akhirnya putus asa karena akhir-akhir ini pelajaran olahraganya terganggu. "Bisa kau tenangkan sedikit kepala Karma? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau pasti tahu alasannya,bukan?(Maksud kata-kata lu itu secara tak langsung mengatakan mereka homo,coeg!)" Nagisa menganggukan kepalanya dan mendekati Karma.

"Karma-kun." Panggilnya mendapat lirikan tajam dari yang dipanggil. "Jangan marah-marah terus. Tenanglah sedikit." Nagisa menepuk kepala Karma yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Tentu saja membuat Karma kaget dan tersenyum lembut. "Iya,iya."

"Dia baru kalem jika ada Nagisa!?" Terasaka benar-benar tak percaya melihat pasangan homo di depan mata mereka. "Benar, 'kan? Nanti kita nonton sama-sama,yuk!" Pandangan Terasaka otomatis teralih. "Apa maksudmu dengan nonton,Sugino?"

"Mimura sudah mengedit foto dari Operasi Pengintaian yang kami lakukan waktu itu. Tenang saja, semuanya terungkap di situ." Sugino mengatakan itu dengan senyuman bak iblis. Terasaka tersenyum jahil. "Aku benar-benar tak sabar,jadinya!"

"PENGUMUMAN MENDADAK!" Koro-sensei berteriak menggunakan toa mesjid terdekat membuat Karasuma protes. "Kenapa selalu seperti ini!?" Karasuma berteriak dalam hati. "Semuanya berkumpul di bukit belakang sehabis pulang sekolah!"

"Kecuali Karma-kun dan Nagisa-kun?" tanya Nagisa yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari sang gurita. "Tidak,tidak. Semuanya harap hadir! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar! Nurufufufu~" Seketika itu juga, sang gurita lenyap dari sana. Karasuma menghela napas panjang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gurita tersebut. Dia benar-benar segera ingin membunuhnya.

"Karma-kun, perasaanku tak enak." Kata Nagisa sambil memegang lengan Karma(Kyaa). "Hanya perasaan kok, tenang saja." Sebenarnya pengen menenangkan hati Nagisa, tapi hatinya sendiri yang tak tenang.

"Sa, ayo bersiap-siap untuk beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi..." Isogai mulai berdiskusi dengan beberapa orang. Karena jika beramai-ramai tanpa mengajak Karma dan Nagisa, bisa gawat jadinya.

"Kita memilih bukit belakang karena lokasinya sangat bagus untuk kabur. Jadi, saat pulang sekolah, pastikan seluruh orang sudah bersiap pulang. Jadi, saat Karma atau Nagisa menyerang kita karena betapa bejatnya video itu, kita bisa langsung menghindarinya. Ini juga bisa menjadi latihan yang bagus untuk menghindari serangan musuh(Ea~)"

"Bejat? Kau sudah melihat video itu,Isogai?" tanya Maehara yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari sang ketua kelas ikemen. "Tidak. Kalau aku nonton duluan, tak mungkin tissue di tasku masih ada, eh maksudku tak akan seru jika aku menontonnya duluan. Mimura sudah selesai mengeditnya dan membawa sebuah layar besar dan beberapa kursi di bukit belakang untuk menjadi bioskop gratis. Tapi,ingat! Ini kisah BL. Jangan sampai anak-anak nyasar ke sini dan melihat video itu(Hah?)"

"Baiklah!" Isogai menganggukan kepalanya mantap. "Semuanya, kabari satu per satu orang dengan berbicara seperti biasa. Jangan sampai Karma dan Nagisa curiga. Jika mereka tak ada di sana, tak ada gunanya. Tujuan kita, 'kan menjahili Karma yang selalu menjahili orang. Sekali-kali dijahili biar seru. Maaf, saya meniru kata-kata Nakamura waktu itu. Ok?" Seluruh orang yang mendengar ucapan Isogai mengangguk mantap dan segera bubar. Isogai menghela napas. "Tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum film dimulai ..." Tampak senyum iblis terukir di wajahnya.

(* - -)

"Ini masih berstatus bukit belakang sekolah kita, 'kan?" tanya Yada sweatdrop dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Ini bukit atau bioskop? Ada sebuah tenda besar dengan di dalamnya ada layar besar dan beberapa kursi panjang di sediakan di depan layar tersebut. Di belakang layar, terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi dengan Mimura duduk di sana sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada teman-temannya tersebut. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Jika kurang bagus, maafkan aku,ya." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Tapi,Mimura, kau mengeditnya dengan seluruh video dan foto yang diberikan Ritsu dan Koro-sensei, 'kan?" Isogai berbisik yang mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari Mimura. "Tenang saja. Ini kujadikan sebuah cerita!"

"Nurufufufu~Semuanya sudah siap? Sensei benar-benar menantikan film yang diedit oleh Mimura-kun ini ..." Koro-sensei duduk di bangku paling depan sambil bersiul-siul kegirangan. "Aku sungguh tak sabar!" Kurahashi pun beda tipis ekspresinya. Sangat gembira(Sejak kapan anak ini fujoshi?)

"Karma-kun,kau tak tertarik?" tanya Nagisa yang mengikuti Karma dari belakang. Biasanya dia bersama Sugino, tapi Sugino terlalu takut jika melihat Karma di sebelah Nagisa. "Tidak sama sekali ..." Karma duduk di bangku paling belakang diikuti oleh Nagisa di sampingnya."Lagipula, ini film apaan? Pelajaran,hah?" Karma menghela napas dengan nada malas.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai~~~"

 _Ini adalah sebuah kisah dimana sebuah kelas 3-E, SMP Kunugigaoka dimana guru mereka adalah seorang target yang harus mereka bunuh. Di antara beberapa murid kelas 3-E tersebut, terdapat beberapa murid yang berbakat dalam hal membunuh. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah Akabane Karma. Murid yang pemalas, tapi murid terpintar di kelas 3-E. Paling sering menjahili seseorang, tapi hebat dalam hal tersebut..._

"Ano ... Mau hujan wasabi lokal?" tanya Karma yang sudah memegang lima bungkus wasabi di tangannya. "Ampun,bang!"

 _Dan satu orang lagi adalah Shiota Nagisa. Walau wajahnya tampak polos tanpa berdosa serta gendernya masih diragukan, ia memiliki hawa pembunuh yang mengerikan dan sudah mengalahkan seorang profesional saat liburan musim panas. Tapi, walau bakat mereka berdua sangatlah hebat, mereka memiliki satu rahasia besar ..._

"Sudah dimulai,ya?" kata Nakamura sambil melirik Karma dan Nagisa.

 _Mereka ... belok._

"WTF(Welcome To Faceb**k)!? Film apa-apaan ini,hah!?" Kini,Nagisa yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas ketika dikatai "belok". "Sudahlah,Nagisa. Nikmati sajalah film ini,mengerti?" kata Sugino dengan senyuman iblis terukir di wajahnya. "Tenanglah,Nagisa-kun." Karma berusaha bersikap dengan tenang. Dia sudah tahu apa saja yang akan muncul di film tersebut. Jadi, dia tidak terlalu panik seperti Nagisa. "Tapi,Karma-kun!" Nagisa masih tak terima.

"Tenang saja. Jika film ini selesai, wasabi, mustard dan cabe di supermarket yang sering kukunjungi itu akan habis. Mengerti?" Sebagai seme, Karma harus menenangkan sang uke, 'kan? (Ya ampun ...)

 _Ini bisa dibuktikan bahwa mereka belok akibat sebuah penampakan terjadi di bukit belakang sekolah saat dimana Karma membolos(_ fic Sick) _. Disana, Nagisa mencoba menolong Karma, tapi mereka malah bermesra-mesraan dengan ..._ (Suara sengaja dihilangkan dengan sensor bunyi tiiiittt! Ketika gambar memunculkan saat dimana Karma mencium Nagisa)

"Woww!" Begitulah reaksi para murid kelas 3-E ditambah beberapa orang disana sudah mimisan akbiat melihatnya.

 _Kemudian, pada akhirnya mereka berdua membolos dan pergi ke rumah sang laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut._

"J-Jadi, saat itu,kalian sudah memata-matai kami?" tanya Nagisa _shock_ bukan main. "Maafkan kami,Nagisa. Sebenarnya kami tak niat, tapi Koro-sensei yang melakukannya duluan..." Kayano tersenyum iblis.

 _Di sana terbukti jika mereka belok. Ini buktinya..._

"Aku menyukai Nagisa-kun ..."

 _Sudah jelas ini suara milik laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut ..._

"S-Sejak kapan aku bilang begitu!?" Kini,Karma yang panik mendengar itu. Itu memang jelas adalah suara asli miliknya. Tidak, itu tak mungkin bisa disamarkan, 'kan!? Nagisa yang berada di sampingnya Karma sudah memerah akibat mendengarnya. Selanjutnya pasti ...

"Hm,aku juga, Karma-kun ..."

 _Sudah jelas ini suara milik laki-laki bersurai biru langit tersebut ..._

"T-Tunggu,Nagisa-kun! Kapan kau bilang begitu!?" tanya Karma berusaha bersikap tenang, tapi nada bicaranya sudah lain. "S-S-S-Saat Karma-kun tidur. Karma-kun mengigau begitu ..." Nagisa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

 _Jadi, sudah jelas bukan? Bagaimana? Mau dilanjut?_

"LANJUTTTTTTT!"

 _Tim pengintai dikirim oleh Koro-sensei untuk menyelidiki hubungan pasti dari Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa ini. Suatu hari, tim pengintai ini menemukan bahwa mereka sedang berkencan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan._ (Tampak di video, saat Karma dan Nagisa bertemu)

 _Untuk lebih lanjut, tim pengintai mulai memata-matai KaruNagi ini dengan bantuan dari ibu-ibu mesum yang ada di sana._

"Kyaa! Mimura-kun, kenapa sensei juga kau bilang-bilang!?" Koro-sensei panik ketika dirinya tertangkap kamera sedang menyamar dengan pakaian wanita sedang membaca majalah bokep. "Maaf,Sensei ..." Mimura menjulurkan lidah(Anak-anak,jangan ditiru adegan yang baik ini,ya?)

 _Pertama,mereka pergi ke sebuah toko baju. Jika seperti itu, tentu saja ide jahil dari Karma muncul. Dia membuat Nagisa benar-benar seperti perempuan! (_ Ditunjukan beberapa foto Nagisa saat memakai baju maid, perawat dan akhirnya pakaian renang)

"Sudah cukup,hentikan!" Nagisa hampir menangis ketika foto-foto itu ditunjukan. Dia hanya ingin Karma saja yang melihatnya, bukan seluruh kelas. Karma semakin tak tenang. Sepertinya firasatnya memang tepat untuk membawa 5 kg cabe pedas dan wasabi.

 _Dan, terjadilah tragedi ini ..._ (Munculah foto saat Nagisa terjatuh menindih badan Karma ketika Nagisa masih berpakaian pakaian renang)

"Sudah cukup!" Nagisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, hampir menangis.

 _Selanjutnya, karena kurang puas dengan yang dilakukan di kencan tersebut, akhirnya perwakilan dari tim pengintai ini menanyakannya langsung kepada mereka berdua._

"Jadi, hubungan sebenarnya kalian apa?"

"Kami berpacaran."

Teks : SUARA DISAMARKAN...

"Kamfet! Elu buat film yang benar aja lah,tong! Mana ada suara gua ma Maehara kayak gitu!" Isogai berteriak OOC diikuti oleh Maehara di belakang.

"Hoiy,yang bener aje lu! Mana ada wawancara kayak gitu! Sejak kapan coba!?" Karma pun ikutan protes diikuti oleh Nagisa. "Maafkan aku lah!"

"Kalau tidak percaya, kalian bisa lihat bisa melihat aksi kami nanti. _"_

Teks : SUARA DISAMARKAN ...

"Hoiy,hoiy. Minta dibacok,hah!?"

Jrengg! (Terdengarlah bunyi backsound di sana, saat dimana Kayano mendorong KaruNagi sehingga berciuman)

"Kyaaaaa!" Terdengarlah suara menggema di tenda tersebut.

"Itulah buktinya ..." Teks : SUARA DISAMARKAN ...

"Hoiy,minta dibacok orang ini ..." Nagisa sudah berada di depan layar dengan membawa sebuah kapak. "Hujan lokal~" Karma dengan nada jahilnya menekan wasabi dan mustard ke arah teman-temannya, termasuk anggota Operasi Pengintaian.

"Hoiy, acaranya belum selesai!"

"Biarlah, toh foto dan videonya tak ada lagi yang seru. Biar kubunuh kalian semua,termasuk kau,Koro-sensei ..." Nagisa memandang teman-temannya dengan rada serem. "K-Kenapa!?"

"Karena kau lah yang pertama kali memancing seluruh kelas untuk mengintai kami ..." Karma melanjutkan perkataan Nagisa. "Eh! Gak bisa begitu dong! Yang memberi ide ini 'kan Okano-san! Dan yang memotretnya Ritsu dan yang mengeditnya Mimura-kun. Hukumannya bagi yang adil dong!" (Sensei macam apaan kau!?)

"Tak ada toleransi ... Semuanya,kubunuh." Nagisa dan Karma sudah menyiapkan golok dan kapak dan bersiap-siaplah ...

"TIDAKKKK!"

(* - -)

"Kau lelah,Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa kepada Karma yang bertengger di atas pohon. "Tentu saja,Nagisa-kun. Kau pikir mudah untuk mengejar orang itu satu-satu?" kata Karma sambil menikmati pemandangan bukit belakang di atas sana. "Benarkah? Mau?" tanya Nagisa tiba-tiba berada di belakang Karma. "Huaa,Nagisa! Kau mengejutkanku ..."

"Udara di sini sejuk,ya,Karma-kun? Bisa geser sedikit?" tanya Nagisa menyuruh Karma bergeser sambil memberinya sebuah cola dingin. "Oh,arigatou ... Kau tak pulang,Nagisa-kun?"

"Rencananya,sih ... Semuanya sudah kabur karena kita, kemudian aku melihat tas Karma di sini, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pulang dan menunggu Karma-kun. Pulang bersama lebih asyik daripada pulang sendiri, 'kan?" Nagisa tersenyum manis. (Dibaca : Lebih enak pulang dengan gebetan daripada jomblo #dihajarNagisa)

"Hee?" Karma hanya menjawab seperti itu dan menikmati minuman yang diberikan Nagisa. Diam, suasana menjadi hening dan tak ada satu pun yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata.

"N-Nagisa-kun, t-tapi ..." Nagisa sukses melirik Karma, sedangkan Karma hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Apa benar aku mengigau seperti itu?" tanyanya masih memalingkan pandangan.

"Benar. Aku saja sampai kaget,lho." Nagisa menjawabnya dengan senyum malu-malu. "B-Benarkah? Huaa!" Karma terkejut bukan kepalang ketika dia melirik ke arah Nagisa lagi, jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Itu benaran,Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "K-Kalau benar,memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karma sambil memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "Kalau begitu,aku juga sama ..." Nagisa tersenyum lembut membuat wajah Karma semakin memerah.

"Ne,Nagisa-kun, lain kali kencan lagi,yuk." Dari nada bicaranya saja, Karma sudah tergugup. "Karma-kun mau kencan? Boleh kok ..." Nagisa menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Karma membuat Karma memang kaget, tapi ...

Cuuuuu ...

Bibir Karma menyentuh bibir Nagisa sontak membuat Nagisa terkejut. "Kali ini tidak kena gigi kok ..."Karma tersenyum tipis. Nagisa membalasnya dengan ciuman sekali lagi...

Jpret!

"Dapat lagi satu foto ..."

KALIAN INI GAK PERNAH KAPOK,HAH!? (HARI CAPSLOCK SEDUNIA ...)

 **END**

 **YUHUU! Akhirnya end. Gomen kalau endnya tidak sesuai hati readers sekalian,ya? Bagaimana endnya? Happy end kok. Walau masih saja ada yang berulah ...**

 **Gomen kalau video editan Mimura tak terlalu bagus karena berakhir kekacauan yang terjadi...**

 **Yah, walaupun begitu, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat-cepat.**

 **Balasan review :**

 **mari : Hiks, arigatou. Saya benar-benar terharu... Maksudnya biar greget gitu biar kena gigi. Gigi lawan gigi mana tahu rontok (?) Yosh, ini sudah lanjut. Silahkan dinikmati ya,Mari-chan :v**

 **.9 : Iya,ini udah lanjut dan END**

 **Yanagi277 : Kanzaki dibuat OOC sedikit. Haha, nasib si Maehara. Silahkan dibaca**

 **StainedSculpture : Senang lah. Fotonya dijadikan wallpaper, videonya diliat tiap hari. Wakaka. Sebenarnya gua juga mau, tapi ... Sayangnya ini hanya cerita imajinasi saya saja hu hu ...**

 **Yosh, see you in next story. (Itu kalau ada ide ya?) Wkakakakaaa...**

 **Salam kamfret dari Ivy !**


End file.
